Polycarbonate (PC) compositions prepared by melt-mixing PC with heat stabilizers, antioxidants, plasticizers, impact modifiers, flame retardants, organic fillers and the like are widely used as an engineering plastic. Such polycarbonate compositions can exhibit excellent properties as compared with general purpose resins, such as polystyrene, polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, polypropylene resins, and the like. In particular, since the polycarbonate compositions can allow easy adjustment of properties, such as impact resistance, flame retardancy, flowability and the like, the polycarbonate compositions are widely applied to a variety of fields including electronics, such as mobile phones, televisions, office machines and the like, industrial components, and miscellaneous goods.
Melt-mixing the PC with an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin is widely used as to adjust the properties of the PC compound. Here, the properties suitable for each purpose can be secured through modification of mixing ratio, composition ratio, molecular weight and the like in the ABS resin.
Recently, for environmentally friendly design of plastic products, products having lighter-weight and thinner thickness are developed. Thus, there is an increasing need for novel PC compositions (thermoplastic resin compositions) simultaneously exhibiting various properties which are difficult to realize in an existing typical PC composition.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0063229 discloses a system in which impact resistance is reinforced through application of a cross-linked rubber particle type impact modifier, such as MBS and the like, in addition to ABS, and flame retardancy and flowability are reinforced through application of a phosphorus flame retardant. However, in such a system, an excess of the phosphorus flame retardant is used to realize high flowability, thereby causing deterioration in heat resistance.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0052820 discloses a resin composition having improved flowability through application of a PC oligomer. However, since such a PC oligomer has a relatively low weight average molecular weight ranging from about 3,000 g/mol to about 6,000 g/mol, the composition can suffer significant deterioration in impact resistance and elongation, despite improved flowability.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition exhibiting excellent impact resistance and flowability without deterioration in other properties.